The invention relates to a regulating device for a multi-phase voltage converter, in particular for balancing the multi-phase voltage converter and/or for optimizing the EMC (electromagnetic compatibility) behavior of the multi-phase voltage converter.
A voltage converter is an electronic circuit, which converts an input voltage into an output voltage. Voltage converters can be designed as direct current voltage converters (DC/DC), rectifiers (AC/DC), inverters (DC/AC) or transformers (AC/AC).
Parallel connected converter paths that are driven with a phase offset of phi=360°/n (n corresponds to the number of phases) are referred to as multi-phase voltage converters or multi-phase converters. The current loading of the components in the individual phases is reduced by distributing the current over a number of paths/phases. The alternating components of the paths overlap at the converter terminals and lead to smaller current loadings of the capacitors of a multi-phase voltage converter and, thus, to an enhanced EMC behavior in comparison to single phase converters. Within the scope of the invention, the term “multi-phase voltage converter” also includes current rectifiers.
In order to achieve a uniform loading of the converter phases and, thus, the components, regulating devices for balancing the phase current are used. In order to regulate the balancing of the phase current, phase current sensors for sensing the actual value current distribution are necessary. The current sensors, which are required for this purpose, in the power path of the multi-phase voltage converter generate undesired losses, which increase quadratically with the converter current (for example, shunts). Phase current sensors, which make possible a “lossless” current measurement (thus, are not placed in the power path and sense the phase currents by way of a variable that correlates to the phase current), are often expensive and/or deliver inaccurate measurement results (for example, Hall sensors, measurement of parasitic properties of the components in the power path, etc.). In particular, the absolute value of the current measurement is often loaded with a high systematic error. Often relative values can be accurately determined.
The inaccuracies occurring during current measurement, in particular during the “lossless” current measurement, in the various converter phases lead in practice to a variety of measurement errors of the phase currents. These errors, in turn, result in a voltage ripple, which also includes at low frequencies an energy component, in particular at the first switching harmonic. The distortion, generated by the switching cycle of the converter, in the EMC spectrum of a multi-phase voltage converter with the lowest frequency, is referred to as the first switching harmonic. Therefore, this distortion is especially disturbing, because filtering distortions at low frequencies requires comparatively large inductances and/or capacitances, which, on being achieved, generate high costs, entail a high weight, and necessitate a large design space.
Analogous to the above described effects of unequal phase currents, time in the actuation of the multi-phase converter (deviation from the ideal phi=360°/n) can also lead to the first switching harmonic not being compensated by a destructive overlapping. Predominantly in the case of analog regulating systems, the ageing effects and the component tolerances are the cause of these actuation time tolerances. Especially large tolerances can cause not only EMC problems, but can also result in significantly higher current loads in the capacitors at the terminals of the voltage converter. As a result, there may be thermal problems and the failure of components.
At this point, the invention is based on the problem of providing an improved regulation of a multi-phase voltage converter, in particular for balancing the multi-phase voltage converter.
This problem is solved by a preferred regulating device for a multi-phase voltage converter, including a connecting element for picking-off an input or output voltage signal (input/output voltage signal) at a power path of the multi-phase voltage converter, in particular at a converter terminal of the power path. A filter is configured and coupled to the connecting element in such a manner as to cause the filter to output a filtered output signal, which correlates to, or is a function of, the ripple of the input/output voltage signal. A correcting unit is configured and connected to the filter and to the multi-phase voltage converter such that, owing to the correcting unit, an actuating signal is output to the multi-phase voltage converter. The actuating signal generates a change, in particular an optimization or minimization, in the ripple of the input/output voltage signal and/or the filter output signal. Preferably, the change in the ripple includes a reduction in the ripple in a predefined, especially critical, frequency range.
Owing to the invention, the regulating method modifies the phase currents and the values, which correlate to said phase currents, in such a manner that the voltage ripple, caused by the measurement inaccuracy, is changed, in particular is optimized or reduced. In so doing, the reduction in the voltage ripple can be limited to a predefined critical frequency range.
In particular, a measure for the voltage ripple is used in order to influence current measurement in the individual phases.
Preferably, the filter includes a band pass filter, the transmission frequency range of which is configured in such a manner as to pass through a first switching harmonic of the clock frequency of the multi-phase voltage converter and/or a first harmonic of an electric machine (as a function of the rotational speed). Other switching harmonics of the clock frequency of the multi-phase voltage converter or other harmonics of the electric machine are not (or not so intensively) “passed through” as the first switching harmonic or the first harmonic of the electric machine. Then, the filter output signal is, in particular—especially highly—dependent on the ripple of the input/output voltage signal in the transmission frequency range, therefore, in this case dependent on the amount of the first switching harmonic of the clock frequency of the multi-phase voltage converter or the first harmonic of the electric machine. As a result, the actuating signal. of the correcting unit can produce an optimization or a reduction in the ripple in this frequency range in a targeted manner.
Preferably, the filter includes an LC resonant circuit, an active filter, based on an operational amplifier, or an adaptive digital filter, based on a frequency adaptation.
Preferably, it is provided that owing to the actuating signal, a phase current distribution regulator (device for regulating the balancing, phase current balancing) of the multi-phase voltage converter is configured in such a manner that the ripple of the input/output voltage signal is changed, in particular is optimized or reduced.
An especially preferred embodiment of the invention provides that, owing to the actuating signal, at least one phase current sensor of the multi-phase voltage converter (in particular, the scaling factor of the phase current sensor) is configured such that the ripple of the input/output voltage signal is changed, in particular is optimized or reduced.
Preferably owing to the actuating signal, the phase offset of the multi-phase voltage converter is configured such that the ripple of the input/output voltage signal is changed, in particular is optimized or reduced.
It is especially preferred that an optimization, in particular a reduction, of the ripple of the input/output voltage signal. can also be in a specific frequency band above the first switching harmonic (for example, frequency ranges for long wave, medium wave, or ultra short wave radio). To this end, the transmission range of the band pass filter is configured for the frequency range to be optimized.
When multi-phase voltage converters are used for actuating electric drives or generators (in general, electric machines), the invention can be employed for the purpose of reducing the amplitude of the first harmonic (in the case of an electric machine, the first harmonic is a function of the rotational speed). In this case, not only the optimized EMC behavior, but also the reduction in the pendulum-like swings, the lower noise loadings and the lower wear are especially advantageous. Since the rotational speed in an electric machine is variable, it is especially advantageous in this embodiment that the filter is achieved on the basis of an adaptive digital filter. However, this feature does not alter the operating principle of the regulating method of the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.